


Buzzfeed Unsolved

by DaFishi



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable, Adorkable, Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha Tony Stark, Beta Bucky Barnes, Beta Sam Wilson, Cute, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Omega Steve Rogers, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Steve Rogers, tony stark is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: “When I get murdered, make sure it isn’t solved.”“Why?”“I wanna be on buzzfeed unsolved.”“Hold on. Can we go back to the part where he says when he gets murdered?”
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 15
Kudos: 222





	Buzzfeed Unsolved

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in three seconds
> 
> I’m writing a lot today if you haven’t noticed

“Hey, dad!” Peter yells, running down the stairs.

Tony looks up. “What.”

“When I get murdered, make sure it isn’t solved,” Peter says, dead serious.

Steve chokes on his coffee.

Sam pats him on the back to help relieve the omega of his coughing fit.

Tony is confused. “Why?”

“I wanna be on buzzfeed unsolved,” Peter says, vibrating from excitement.

“Hold on,” Bucky says. “Can we go back to the part where he says when he gets murdered?”

“Scheduled murder? I raised you better than this,” Sam tsks.

Steve slams his hand down on the table, the wood snapping in half. “That’s because you didn't raise him! Peter Benjamin Stark, I swear to god, if you schedule your own murder, I will drag you back from the dead to kill you myself.”

Everyone is dead silent.

Bucky pretends to be interested in his shoes while Tony drinks his coffee.

Sam whistles and looks away from Peter.

“If you brought me back to life,” Peter says slowly.

And Steve knows what he’s going to say. “Peter, don’t-”

“That would definitely make buzzfeed unsolved.”

“PETER!”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
